Talk:Gundam Fanon:Chat Fights
The First Ever Gundam Fight Tournament Well, as the Gundam Fights have been going rather smooth since they've first begun, I believe it's time we step things up a bit. The first ever Gundam Chat Fight Tournament is open to those willing to truly test their mobile suits and imagination to the limit. The tournament will officially begin when we have enough participants, at least four total. The format of the tournament will be one of elimination. The rules of participation are listed below: '''Rules of Participation:''' *The pilot (AKA one of the contributors of the Gundam Fanon Wiki), may select up to three mobile suits or mobile armors for use in the tournament. Once selected, these machines will be locked to that pilot alone and can not be exchanged for any other after the lock out period. No pilot is forced to choose three, if they desire so they may enter the tournament with only one mobile suit or mobile armor. *Pilots may choose only machines that actually belong to them. An example being Ransac16 choosing [[GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian]] as one of his three choices. Under no circumstances are they to choose a mobile suit/armor designed/owned by another contributor. *Participants must have fought at least one battle. This is to ensure pilots have at least some skill before entering. *Participants must have a total of at least three mobile suits designed/owned by them or they are considered unable to participate. (This does not effect the limit of machines the pilots are allowed to use as listed above) *The established rules for Gundam Fights still apply to tournament rules. Minus a tag team battle (the tournament is strictly one on one). Meaning only one mobile suit/armor per pilot per battle as stated in original rules. *Upon losing three battles in a row the pilot(s) in question will drop out of the tournament. This pilot may not participate again until the next tournament. If both participants tie, it is considered a victory for both and they will move on to the next round. '''Lock Out Period:''' On Saturday the 7th the Gundam Tournament will be locked out from any further competitors. The current estimated launch date will begin on the 8th. So get your mobile suits ready for all out chaos. '''Grand Champion of Gundam Fights:''' At the end of the tournament only one pilot will remain standing. This pilot will be crowned the Grand Champion of Gundam Fights and will hold that title until the next tournament, in which case they will have to re-earn the title. The title is bestowed only to the pilot and not to the mobile suits involved. '''Participants:''' *'''Ransac16''' - Machines: [[GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian]], [[RX-02 Wraith Gundam|Wraith Gundam]], and [[Psycho Burst Gundam]]. *'''CarlosIXA '''- Machines: [[AMP-001re ZECT Gundam Reborn]], [[GU-0IV C.E.D. Gundam (Icarus Version)]] and [[EVA. Unit 07G]] *'''Spiceracksargent001''' - Machines: [[CB/DTD-002 2 Gundam]], [[MA/FAW-53 Blazier]]/[[GDW-153 Blazer]] *'''Rflynn '''- Machines: [[GMF-24-RC Raikiri Gundam]],[[XW-0346+F Ace of Spades]] *'''Shrshot '''- Machines: [http://gunfamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nightfall_Gundam Nightfall Gundam ], [http://gunfamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/GN-Flag_(Organization_13) GN-Flag (Organization 13)], [[Heavens Light Gundam]] *'''DarkGhostMikel''' - Machines: [[MKV-9152-Kai ASO Gundam Mk-II Kai]], [[LNS-5367A Emerald Gundam Affinity]], [[SVS-3892-INE Eins Gundam Upsilon]] Gundam Fight Tournament Interviews More of a "just for the hell of it" kind of thing. Basically you write out an imaginary interview with yourself and the media about your view on the tournament. [[User:Ransac16|Ransac16]] 21:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Ransac16:''' -Reporter: "Ransac16! Can we have a moment to get your opinion on the competition?" -Ransac16: "Uh, sure. I'm honestly excited about it. There are some excellent Gundam Fighters out there and I hope to meet them head on" -Reporter: "Do you believe you can win the tournament?" -Ransac16: "I'm not sure yet. I'm hoping to, but fate may have other plans for me. I can only give it my best and hope for the same." -Reporter: "I see. Are you confident in your choices on your mobile suits? Any last second doubts?" -Ransac16: "Not a doubt in my mind. I've chosen my pick and I'm sure others will have done the same. The real test will be skill behind the controls. A good pilot can win with his best machine. A great pilot can win with any machine." [[User:Ransac16|Ransac16]] 21:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Spiceracksargent001:''' -Reporter: "Spiceracksargent001, do you have a moment?" -Spiceracksargent001: *looks up from my Nintendo 3DS* "Sure, I was taking a break, anyway." -Reporter: "What are your views of the coming tournament?" -Spiceracksargent001: "To be quite honest, I'm a little nervous. Word through the grapevine says that Ransac16'll be in the tournament, and there's close to zero matches that I've won against him. Other than that, I'm actually pretty amazed and glad I managed to get into the tournament, so I'll do my best!" -Reporter: "Do you believe you can win the tournament?" -Spiceracksargent001: "Maybe, maybe not. I won't know for sure until I get on the battleground." -Reporter: "I see. Are you confident in your choices on the Mobile Suits and Mobile Armor you'll be using? Any last-second doubts about your units?" -Spiceracksargent001: "Not at all. I'm actually looking forward to seeing how 2 Gundam, Blazier, and Blazer are going to fare in the tournament. 2 Gundam's yet to have its test run, but I'm sure it and my two Wanzer-type units'll fare as best as their design parameters will allow. No retreats, no regrets, no excuses for a poor performance on the field of battle."[[User:Spiceracksargent001| Spiceracksargent001]] 23:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Rflynn:''' -Reporter: Rflynn! Rflynn! could you spare an interview? -Rflynn: Yeah, whatevers. -Reporter: So, you joined the tournament roster recently, so you are sure you can win this? -Rflynn: Not sure of that, but I am sure I'll give it my all. -Reporter: What about Ransac16, he seems unbeatable. Are you nervous of a future fight with him? -Rflynn: More like dreading it, he is unbeatable. Im gonna give him a run for his money though, and maybe I'll pull through. -Reporter: And your mobile suits, you believe they are good choices? -Rflynn: Raikiri for sure. Ace hasnt seen any action, but im positive it will do well. -Reporter: Finally, do you have any meaningful to say to the competition before we finish? -Rflynn: .... Bring it on. [[User:Rflynn|Rflynn]] 22:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) '''CarlosIXA''' -Reporter: We tried to interview CarlosIXA, but all we could get was this... -Recorder: Rengeki! Reaper's Dance! *Dozens of grunts and yelling* Double Judgement! *Dozens of grunts, yelling and gun shots* -Reporter: I had to get surgery for every place of my body. *Cries* '''Shrshot''' '''-'''Reporter: Shrshot can we have an interview. -Shrshot: Ya sure. -Reporter: So, being the new guy in the fights and in the tournament, how do you think you'll perform? -Shrshot: I'll do my best, the same as everyone else. -Reporter: Do you have anyone you are looking forward to fighting. -Shrshot: Ya, Spice, my first fight with Nightfall and I tied him. Thats all the time I have thank you [[User:Shrshot|Shrshot]] 22:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC)shrshot Official Due to the overwhelming popularity. I am planning to make this an official project of Gundam Fanon Wiki. We will vote on this for the implication. -APS Support (3) #APS #[[User:DJ Grimm XL|DJ Grimm XL]] 00:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Ransac16|Ransac16]] #[[shrshot]] # Neutral (0) Oppose (0)=